DragonBall Z The Rewind
by CherryChocoalate
Summary: Goku and Vegeta go back to planet Vegeta and stay there. Thanks to Goku; he pulled a wire :D Special surprise inside! XD Note: story is better than this crappy summary! Also: NOT A YAOI! It is very funny. :O
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL Z ////DAY ONE: COMING BACK HOME I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z, Nor their company. Enjoy!  
Goku and Vegeta were flying in the saiyan pods. They both were in the same pod though, they fought over space, water and food, and even the training room. As Vegeta locked the training room door, Goku pouted and went to the pod's engine system. He tried to find a way to un-lock the door, but Goku pulled the wrong wire. In the process Vegeta was doing his million push ups for the frist part of his warm up. The whole pod slammed to a complete stop, sending Vegeta head first into the training room wall. Goku fell onto his back and slid his feet again the seat in the enigne pod room.  
First thing that was heard after the stop in the slince was Vegeta's holler. "KAKAROTH WHAT DID YOU DO!???" "Uhhh....I kinda pulled a wire." He smiled knowing Vegeta was bound to have a red face. "YOU PULLED A WIRE!!!!?"  
"Maybe..."  
"WHICH ONE!!!?"  
"The rainbowy one."  
It became silent after that. Goku gulpped and heard the door open to the enigne room. Goku flipped his head back and Vegeta ran past Goku. "Vegeta?" He was in total shock. He checked every where.  
"Wheres the..w-wire!?" Goku looked at the bright colored wire in his hand then held it up to Vegeta's view. Vegeta's face lit up in fear. "G-GOKU DO YOU KNOW WHA--" The pod then fired itself back wards sending Vegeta over the seat Goku pushed his feet against. Vegeta managed to flip himself over so his hands and knees safely landed him. After slamming into the wall and standing on his feet, Vegeta shoot an most angry look at Goku. Goku shrugged with a smile and then asked. "Hey Vegeta? What do you think it's doing?" Vegeta screamed at Goku and pointed to a blankless area in space. "YOU PULLED THE WIRE THAT KEPT THIS SHIP IN CONTACT. NOW WE ARE GOING BACK TO WHERE PLANET VEGETA WAS YOU BIG FAT IDIOT!!!!!!"  
"What happens after that?"  
"WE CAN'T CONTROL IT YOU DUMB SAIYAN!!"  
"I'm not a dumb saiyan. =( "WHERE GOING BACK IN TIME WHEN WE WERE JUST BORN DUMB SAIYAN!!!!!!!!" Goku didn't take it that bad.  
"So?"  
"SO! SO WE CAN'T GO BACK TO THE FUTURE THEN THERE WON'T BE US WHEN THE PLANET EXPLODES!!!" Goku then mad a scared face.  
"That's bad."  
"THAT'S WHAT I'M TELLING YOU!!!!" Goku's face then burst with an idea.  
"Hey why don't we fight off the thing that made the planet explode?"  
"THEN WE WILL HAVE THEM TRYING TO TAKE OVER EARTH WHEN WE PROTECT IT!!!"  
"Hmm, hey! Your a prince RIGHT? So then your father is king and we could tell him to leave earth alone! And...not to kill the universe." Vegeta thought for a moment. He had no choice other than die with his own race. "Fine.." "Alright!"  
Then the pod hit something and the two slammed into the two we auto maticly shot out of the pod and Goku flew up in the air and Vegeta after him. Millions of Saiyans surrounded them ready to kill the invaders. Vegeta landed on his back where the pod was, the pod had shrunk out into thin air. Goku almost fell on Vegeta but he kicked his back sending Goku to the other side.  
"Ow! You're not very nice!!" "Well you almost landed on me you idiot!! I think I shou--"  
"You!!" Vegeta KNEW that voice. his father, King Vegeta. Vegeta looked over to his father.  
"Who are you?"  
"Sir they seem to have the same blood as us." Vegeta stood up. The saiyans backed up knowing he was VERY strong. He could reach Super Saiyan two and so could Goku. Vegeta explained as he tried, knowing they wouldn't believe him. As Goku stood up he intrupped Vegeta.  
"You know they won't trust you, Vegeta."  
"I KNOW THAT!!" The cword went into shock hearing the prince's name.  
"So why you explaining it?"  
"DON'T SMART MOUTH ME!! I'M TELLING THEM JUST IN CASE THEY DO BELIEVE US!!"  
"Oh, hmm."  
He sighed annoyed. "you get on my nerves, Kakaroth!!"  
"And you get on my nerves. :3 " "You!"  
Vegeta looked back to his father.  
"Come with me. Bring Kakaroth too." Vegeta was in shock, he believed him! Vegeta followed him Goku following behind. Once they got the King's throne, he turned around, facing the two. The two gulpped in unison.  
"How are you Vegeta?" "We both are from the future."  
"Where are the other saiyans?"  
"They are...uhh..."  
"Need to come up with a lie?"  
"No, sir! Uh, I mean no sir. It's shocking to our- uh I mean YOUR race sir."  
"Don't call me sir, call me King. And tell me this 'shocking' thing."  
"The saiyan race died by a very strong meteriod destroying the whole race but four saiyans who were out destroying other planets." Goku spoke up adding to Vegeta's explaination.  
"The four are Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raddits, and Kakaroth." The King looked at Goku.  
"Where's your proof?"  
Vegeta took over again, "May I ask the day it is si-- uh, King."  
King Vegeta told the prince the day. Vegeta then thought of the day until it exploded. "It hits.....tomorrow."  
"Then until then I would like to hear the other one. Who are you?"  
"Go--Kakaroth."  
"Go..what?"  
"My earth name is Goku."  
"EARTH name?"  
"When I was little I was sent to earth to destroy it, at least thats what Raddits said."  
"How do you know Raddits?"  
"He is my brother, big brother."  
"Go on."  
"A old man named Gohan, had found me and took me in, of course I was rough and tore everything up. One day I fell down a cliff and smashed my head. I recovered from it."  
"And you got proof for THAT?" goku smiled, this time he DID. Goku felt his head for the deep scar in this head. Once he did, he moved his hair back and the scar was still blood red. The King was shocked.  
He thought, I can't believe it! i must call Bardock to see if this is truly his son.  
"Hargu!"  
The servent stood tall, "Yes your majesty!"  
"Call Bardock."  
"Yes!" The man ran off. Goku never knew his he had no idea of who Bardock was.  
"Bardock said he saw you as a man, all grown up facing Freeza."  
"Freeza?"  
"He is--"  
"I remember him!" Vegeta agreed with Goku.  
"Yes, he was very selfish brat."  
"WAS?"  
"Oh! I killed him!" The King was threw into MORE shock. Who were these guys? Just then Hargu returned with Bardock.  
Bardock "Yes?" The King pointed at Goku. Bardock turned his attention to Goku, he just saw the back of his head.  
"Is that your son you said you saw as a adult?" Goku saw the King talking to another guy, so he looked to who. Bardock knew that face. It was!  
"Ye-Yes!!"  
"Huh? What?" Goku looked around. The King looked at Vegeta, it was his son as a adult too!! "So your..my son? Prince Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at him with the look he always has when he tries to give him King was right.  
"Yes."  
"Then you know where your room is in this catsle?"  
"Yes."  
"Show me." Vegeta walked straight to his room, it was may hallways down. The King followed him, and spoke to Bardock.  
"See that Kakaroth is to be cassified to be your son. do as you please with him. You know what's wrong and what's right."  
"Yes, King." Bardock looked at Goku. "Follow me."

Thanks for reading! The second day will start soon!  
Love,  
Sharkey (It's my last name. Call me by that!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Lol I SO happened to be listening to NigaHiga = Happy Boom Boom music so enjoy!! xD

Goku followed Bardock. "Who are you?" Bardock stopped and looked back to Goku.  
"I'm your father boy."  
"My....Father?"  
"Yes. Now come." Bardock continued his walk. Goku kept quiet and kept on his father's tail. The ground was a shaded brown and the walls were a sweet light blue. Goku thought. "This place reminds me of a toilet....ew. D:" Bardock fell over.  
"D-Don't make fun of our lands!!" Goku looked at his father, he chuckled and his father gave him a stern glare.  
"You're a poo-poo man!" Bardock yelled at Goku. Goku let his mouth rest take a rest...Oo.  
~*:oOo:*~ Bardock looked at baby Kakaroth in the pod. He was just born. Being this his second time seeing him, but first behind a glass, the baby had a normal power level. "Wow, who's that? They're pretty weak."  
"That's you."  
"Me?UH HUH" Bardock walked behind Goku and headed to a door. Goku watched him. He opened a door, and stood their his head turned to Goku. "In here." The two stepped in. Goku looked around him, it looked just like the training room in the pod Vegeta and he was in. Bardock presses a couple of buttons at this small counter with a big screen. "Kakaroth." Goku looked over to him. "Can you take 100X gravitiy?" Goku laughed. Bardock wasn't playing.  
"Why 100? At LEAST put it up to 300. But that's still easy."  
"Oh a 'tough' guy huh?" ~~WHAT!!!!????? 300!? THAT'S AS HIGH AS I CAN GO!!~~ Bardock clicked the gravitiy to 300. "Three-hun-dred-times-grav-itiy." The machine said. The weight on their shoulers began to pack up. Their back tugged down, and their knees ached to bend. Their thighs pushed against their knees to bend them. Even the back of their legs pulled and twisted them backwards.  
Bardock looked at Goku. Goku stood there and just ajusted his shoulders and neck. "I guess I'm used to the 500 that this seems like child play huh?" Bardock was in shock. He was breaking apart over here! ~~Let's see if he can handle what he says.~~ Bardock shoot a hard blast at him.  
Goku looked over wondering what that was for. He slipped his finger up and easily tossed it like it was nothing. For Goku, it kinda WAS nothing. Bardock freaked.

Vegeta stopped at the door. He looked dead ahead at his room. "Here." The King was surprised, but not as much as he thought he would. "I trust you, son." Vegeta turned around with a smile.  
~~Is Vegeta Smiling!???~ "Thank you I don't feel Goku will contain himself if let with Bardock."  
"What's so wrong about Bardock?"  
"Well, we both are strong."  
"So am I. Can you handle 400 gravitiy?" The King smiled. No one has ever deared to go that far. He could move some what easy in that.  
"I'm not sure about Goku, but I can handle up to 600 gravitiy. 400 my boy can handle." Vegeta's face suddenly wasn't a smile no more. How could he get back to his son? And what about Bulma?  
~~600!?? A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME!??~~ "Well I can handle up to 1000." The King was in deep trouble for that lie. Vegeta looked at his father. "Then let's go see Kakaroth and Bardock." ~*:oOo:*~ Kakaroth opened the door as Vegeta stepped close to the door. He heard a loud yell, then a thud. Goku looked at the door and saw a perfect shape of Vegeta's face implanted on it. "Aw some one loves Vegeta! :D" "YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU HIT THE DOOR ON MY FACE!!" Goku looked behind the door and saw Vegeta on his knees. His head was down and his hands covering his face. "Why are you praying at a time like this Vegeta?"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Goku sat up in his bed, his heart pounding his chest. He looked around, Vegeta rolled over in his sleep facing Goku. Goku looked out the window, the stars glowed dimly in the sky. He must of been dreaming.  
"Why is the bed.......oh....."  
"Bed what?" Vegeta said opening his eyes from Goku's voice.  
"OO...................uh soft."  
"Soft.....??" Vegeta saw a part of the sheets wet. He rolled back over. ~~Why in the world did he wet himself? Loser.~~ ~How did I wet MYSELF?~~ Goku got up and walked to the rest room. As he closed the door, he wondered why it was called the 'rest' room.  
"Vegeta? Guess what I'm doing." Vegeta's eyes were wide, did he just ask that!? Vegeta thought he was having that toaster bunny dream again. That dream was always freaky. And Goku was in that one.  
"Your breathing." Vegeta had not want to say that,  
"No, I'm resting." Vegeta sat up looking at the door.  
"What? Resting?" "I'm in the rest room. So what's so wrong with resting?"  
"Idiot."  
"Vegeta?"  
"What!?"  
"Why is it called the bath room?"  
"Because your mom said it was called that."  
"VEGETA!!!"  
"WHAT!?"  
"You're a poo-poo man!! Jerk!" Vegeta had a huge confused look on his face. He layed back down, Goku is asking for a beating. After five minutes Vegeta was just about to finally get sleep until Goku started murmuring in the bathroom. Vegeta listened but at the same time tried to ignore him.  
"I'ts peanut butter and jelly time....that song is used to much. Hmm.....oh!!" Vegeta tugged the pillow over his head, but yet still heard Goku's bad singing.  
"I wanna be like other girls, i wanna see what other girls see. Just to be free like other girls.......GET TO BE!!! Na na na...." Vegeta yelled in the pillow. It burned his soul and it was eating him alive. Poor Vegie. "...Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na....woah oh woah oh!! To wear my on jeans,to eat a whole cake." ~HE EATS AN WHOLE CAKE ANYWAYS!~ "Feel the sun on my quiet, be CRAZY!! Be anything I want to be. Dance around in my underwear~!!"  
"O.e"  
"To walk by myself, do nothing all day! To eat a whole cake."  
~Is that all he thinks about? Cake.~ "Be cranky with frosting!!" ~Cranky with frosting...?~ "No camras, no pressure, no phonies, no hair gel. No people who think that,they know me but don't! No platform SHOES!!!!!"  
"KAKAROTH!!!!!!!"  
"Aw, Vegeta you know you like being bare foot!!" "GO TO BED!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU COMPLAIN YOUR TIRED TOMORROW MORNING!!"

~Good he shut up..~ Vegeta layed back down again.  
"To stay in one place, to sleep until three!"  
"THEN SLEEP UNTIL THREE!!!" Vegeta sat up and hopped if he ate he could sleep better. He grabbed the apple on the desk and took most of the apple into his mouth.  
"To meet a nice guy, WHO LIKES MEH FOR MEH." Vegeta choaked on the apple.  
"OxO"  
"No camras, no pressure, no phonies, no hair gel. No people who think that,they know me but don't! No platform SHOES!!!!!"

GO SHOES!!!!!!!!!! AND VEGETA THE POO-POO MAN!! But let's not go into thae stories of what people say about Vegeta being a pooie man. O.o 


End file.
